


Fast Pass

by trashyeggroll



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fictober 2019, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: Niko has an idea about how Mel's powers can help them have an extra fun day at an amusement park.





	Fast Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober prompt #1: “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“No.  _ Absolutely _ not. This is literally one of the first lessons we learned—no magic for personal gain.”

“Come on, it’s not really personal gain,” whines Niko Hamada, dramatically poking out her bottom lip at her girlfriend, Mel Vera. When the witch just keeps her arms crossed, Niko shuffles closer and wraps her arms around her waist. “Please?”

Mel rolls her eyes, but doesn’t fight the embrace, and doesn’t pull away when Niko starts pressing kisses into her neck. “No.”

“Pleeease?” sighs the taller woman. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Yeah, because  _ nothing _ bad has ever happened after those words were uttered,” grumbles the time witch, even as she feels her willpower crumbling. It falls completely when Niko’s teeth graze her skin, just under her jaw, sending an electric shudder through her body, all the way to her toes. She decides she’s going to make the investigator work harder for it, though. “If it’s not for personal gain, it’s definitely asinine—and  _ risky.” _

“What’s a little danger to my dangerous, powerful girlfriend, hmm?” 

Mel finally allows herself to smile then, scratching her fingers through Niko’s hair before pulling the investigator up so their eyes meet. “You  _ promise _ to do what I say?”

“Scout’s honor,” says the investigator with a solemn expression and three raised fingers.

“Is that the Hunger Games salute?”

“It is  _ also _ used in Girl Scouts, which I think is on-brand.”

There’s no arguing with that, and their disagreement is settled, anyway. Mel rocks forward to her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Niko’s. “You’re a pain in my ass sometimes.”

Niko chuckles, pitching her voice low as she answers, “Only sometimes?”

“Let’s go before I change my mind.”

The investigator  _ whoops _ excitedly before grabbing their road trip bag and darting out the front door to her car. 

Mel smiles to herself, and then feels eyes on her—when she turns, Macy is sipping tea in the nearby living room, eyebrows raised. 

“Shut up,” growls the time witch, crossing her arms.

“I said nothing,” counters Macy coolly. “I didn’t say,  _ whipped.” _

Muttering to herself, Mel grabs her phone and purse from the entryway table. Her sister wasn’t wrong. She could barely say no to Niko at the grocery store, much less when the investigator was excited about  _ magic, _ the one thing that had almost ripped them apart. 

But she still flips the bird over her shoulder when Mach calls out as she’s closing the door: “Try not to expose all of the magical world, thanks!”

Three hours later, and they’re parking at Michigan’s Adventure, with Niko having to gently shake Mel out of a nap. They buy tickets (they’re not thieves) and head into the park alongside a thick crowd of fellow young adults and families with children, plus the inevitable unaccompanied teens constantly running afoul of park security. The amusement park is Michigan’s largest, which had been part of Mel’s hesitation with Niko’s plan, but then again, the challenge secretly stoked her own need to give freezing several thousand people at once a try. She’d mastered aging or de-aging individual items, focusing her power to a single task, and this seemed to be the other side of that coin. 

“So, what’s first?” Niko wonders aloud as she scans the park map.

She’s wearing a coral crop top under a ludicrous Hawaiian shirt and cutoff jean shorts, and Mel has to remind herself that they’re in public before her hand follows her subconscious instruction to run her palm across the tan, exposed skin of Niko’s stomach.

For her part (and despite her persuasive techniques earlier), Niko is wholly focused on picking out their first target, and she lands on a giant wooden roller coaster called Shivering Timbers. 

Part of Mel’s hesitation at their plan had been her own mild fear of roller coasters, and she has to steel herself as they approach the massive track, with Niko excitedly reciting trivia over her shoulder. The words are mostly lost to the wind, but Mel is comforted enough by her girlfriend's rumbling tone and the warmth of her long fingers holding Mel’s tight as they navigate throngs of people. When they get to the base of the roller coaster, where people first get into line, Niko stops abruptly and spins, her eyes bright like a kid at Disneyland, and the time witch takes a deep breath before throwing her freeze.

The sudden silence is the most jarring effect—the air had been almost overwhelmingly filled with sound, voices and laughter and heavy machinery, kids screeching as roller coaster cars zipped past. All of it stops, which Mel takes as a sign that she’s been successful.

“Wow,” murmurs Niko, spinning in place to take in the frozen world. “That’s… wow.”

Mel does a mock curtsy. “We doing this, Hamada?”

“Lead the way.” The taller woman does her own teasing bow, with one arm out like a knight guiding her liege. 

But Mel leads anyway, walking briskly up the FastPass lane, bypassing the scanner checkpoint, until they find an isolated spot, and then she releases the freeze, wincing at the onslaught of noise. They get to the top without incident, and a park employee lets them through the gate when it’s their turn.

Her cheeks burn with mild guilt as the folks who’ve waited an hour and a half shoot envious glares their way, but then again… they do get the seats at the very front of the railcar.  _ Hashtag worth it. _ Niko’s babbling excitedly as the operator checks their lap bar, and her pure happiness is like its own sunshine. Mel steals a kiss from the investigator when she has to stop and take a breath, and Niko quiets long enough to share a lingering gaze with her before the ride lurches into motion. 

Fear flickers in Mel’s stomach as the railcar ratchets up the first incline, with the people in the seats behind them hollering with increasing anticipation. It seems like it takes forever to get to the top, and then there’s that moment that’s like the instant before a fall: the car tips forward, and the magnet is about to release—

“Ohhh, that is  _ such _ a good idea!” shouts Niko, grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

It takes a moment for Mel to realize why her girlfriend is praising her panicked freeze, but then she opens one eye, and the other, and takes in the view. They’re overlooking the endless green that is Michigan, and while it’s absolutely breathtaking, the smile on Niko Hamada’s face rivals even the Eden-esque vista. 

“Can you break us out of these?”

Mel murmurs a quick spell, and the lap bars pop open (she’ll have to make sure to enchant them back into the seats before releasing their freeze), and Niko carefully climbs out of the car, onto the walkway beside it. She extends a hand to help Mel out, and the time witch absurdly feels like a princess being escorted out of a carriage, especially when Niko immediately wraps her in her arms, protective and strong. 

“This is so cool. Thanks for doing this. I love you,” Niko says against her hair, giving her waist a firm squeeze. 

“You were right. It’s pretty fun,” agrees the witch as she nuzzles into the crook of the investigator’s neck. 

“Selfie time,” Niko produces her phone from her pocket and holds it high, and Mel glances up without lifting her face from her girlfriend’s warm skin. The end effect is a picture of Niko smiling from ear to ear, and just the side of Mel’s face, one eye curled with her own grin, as the taller woman clutches her tightly and the wind whips their hair around their faces. 

“You know you can’t post that online,” says the time witch, not unkindly, as they enjoy the view for a few more seconds. 

“I know,” says Niko contentedly. “I just always want to remember moments like this. With you.”

They ride Shivering Timbers seven times before moving on to the next attraction, and it’s Niko who falls asleep in the passenger seat when Mel drives them home. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
